


The Perfect Christmas

by per0xide



Category: Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per0xide/pseuds/per0xide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Explicit rating because of swearing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>JJ finds you at work on Christmas morning and decides to make your day better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblr RT Secret Santa.  
> This is for [zestybootypepper](http://zestybootypepper.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. I know you asked for NSFW but I'm not that brilliant at plain writing, so just imagine what a mess NSFW would have been.
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you enjoy this, even if for a fraction of a second.
> 
>  
> 
> **Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year! c:**

You thought you were alone in the office. After all, what person in the right mind would spend Christmas Eve at work? At least you never really claimed to be a person in the right mind. Coffee mug to your right, headphones snug on your ears, you sat at your normal desk, editing.

”(Y/N)?” JJ calls, but he gets no reaction. A smirk reaches his lips as soon as he realizes you can’t hear him. Carefully setting his bag down by the door, he quietly makes his way behind you.

”You are aware that it’s Christmas morning, right?” he asks, knocking the headphones off your head. You jump, letting out a scream. ” **JJ!** ” you shout, smacking JJ’s arm.

”What the fuck was that for, asshole!?” you clutch your chest, finally resting back into your seat.

”It was for coming into work on Christmas morning,” he shrugs, leaning against the side of your desk, while still facing you.

”As far as I’m concerned, you’ve come into work on Christmas morning as well, so you’re no better,” you glare.

JJ reaches for your mouse, and hits the save button on your progress. Before you can protest, he sets your computer on hibernate then turns to face you again. ”The difference is that I came to pick something up, while you’re working. Come on, I’m not letting you spend Christmas working, dude. That’s just lame,” JJ tugs on your arm.

You groan and rub your face lightly. ”No way JJ, I’ve got too much shit to edit.”

JJ stands unmoved, arms folded across his chest. ”I’m not going to let you bullshit me. I’m taking you home so you can change, then we’re going to spend Christmas day properly.”

”Buuuuuuut JJ,” you whine. 

”Don’t make me take you out of this office forcefully, (Y/N).”

You furrow your eyebrows, defeated, and begin gathering your stuff. Pleased, JJ begins walking towards the door and picks up his bag from the floor. A couple of minutes later, the two of you make your way to his car. You throw your bag into the backseat of his car, and then slip into the passenger seat. You strap yourself in then let out a long yawn. ”I want to sleep for 100 years,” you murmur, leaning your head against the window.

”You can take a nap,” JJ chuckles and starts the car. It doesn’t take long for you to arrive to your place. JJ parks the car and then stops the engine.

“So what exactly is it that we’re doing today?” you ask while unbuckling your seat belt.

“Well you’re going to take a nap while I go get some stuff done. After that, I’m going to come back to your place and we’re going to watch Christmas movies. You’ll find out about the rest later on,” JJ smirks, prompting you to roll your eyes.

“Well then...” you shrug, and then slip out of the car, closing the door to his car. You grab your stuff from the backseat and then fish for the apartment key. JJ walks beside you and waits for you to open the door to your apartment, and then walks in after you. He’s been in your apartment before, taking part in your movie nights or game nights that you hosted in your apartment, so he was pretty accustomed with your apartment. Yet, his eyes roam around your apartment and he notes the lack of Christmas decorations, as well as a Christmas tree.

“Well aren’t you festive,” JJ speaks, his words dripping sarcasm. 

“Didn’t have time to get a Christmas tree or put up decorations,” you shrug.

JJ nods and then rubs the back of his head. “Well you go off and have your nap; I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours, yeah?”

You nod absent mindedly, making your way to your bedroom. You dodge pieces of clothing randomly scattered around your bedroom floor, trying your best not to trip. You nudge your shoes off and then plop on your bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

“ **WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!** ” is the only warning you get before you feel what you soon find out is JJ, drop on the bed, practically on top of you.

“Shut the fuck up, JJ,” you groan, and try to push him off you.

“Come on, you’ve slept for nearly 6 hours. We’ve got shit to do,” he gets off the bed, lifting the covers off your body.

“I hate you,” you mutter as you throw your legs over the edge of the bed and then trudge towards the bathroom. “I’ll have a shower, make yourself at home or something,” you call, and then close the door.

Around 20 minutes later you walk out of your bedroom in fresh clothes. “By the way how did you get- What the fuck!?”

Your eyes roam around your living room, but it looks nothing like you expected it to look like. Christmas lights surrounded the room, small, subtle Christmas decorations spread around. A fully decorated Christmas tree stood in the outermost corner of the living room, Netflix running on the TV and a huge bowl of popcorn in the middle of the couch. 

“How did I what?” JJ asks, standing near the couch, a smug expression etched onto his face.

Your eyes snap to his and your cheeks warm up, feeling overwhelmed. “How on Earth did you even pull this off?” you ask, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

“The fact that you were out cold helped a lot,” JJ chuckles and sits next to you, the bowl of popcorn snug in-between you.

He leans over to the coffee table and grabs the remote, then begins to scroll through the list of movies. He puts The Nightmare Before Christmas on, and it makes you smile. The movie ends though, and it’s followed by a moment of silence. “Thanks for this, JJ,” you smile and turn to face him. By now the only light source are the Christmas lights, and they provide a warm glow.

“Well I wasn’t just going to let you mope around the office. That’s just pathetic,” JJ grins. You squint your eyes playfully and nudge his shoulder with yours, prompting him to laugh.

“You ruined the moment,” you chuckle.

“I wasn’t aware there was a moment,” he smirks, and you roll your eyes. Just then though, his phone begins ringing and he groans while fishing for his phone.

You laugh, your cheeks warming up when you finally become conscious of how close the two of you had gotten. You pick up the empty bowl and get up from the couch, making your way to the kitchen in order to give him some sort of privacy.

“So, ready for the next part?” JJ asks. 

“The next part?” you ask, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” JJ grins, “dinner with my family! It’s about time you met my sister. She’s pretty rad.”

“Alright, cool,” you nod and smile fondly. This was definitely the perfect Christmas.


End file.
